headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Cujo the dog
| aliases = | continuity = | series = | image = | notability = | type = Dog | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Castle Rock, Maine | associations = | known relatives = Joe Camber Owner, deceased. | status = | born = | died = 1981 | 1st appearance = Cujo | final appearance = | actor = Gary Morgan Frank Welker }} Cujo is a fictional dog and the titular antagonist featured in the 1981 horror novel Cujo by author Stephen King. The character was also the main a-hole featured in the 1983 film adaptation of Cujo. An actual dog was used for most scenes in the film, but for shots where the animal physically interacted with other actors, stunt double Gary Morgan donned a big fluffy dog costume and romped around on the set. Some of the vocalizations for Cujo were performed by veteran voice actor Frank Welker. Biography Cujo was a male St. Bernard dog owned by Joe Camber and his wife Charity, and son Brett of Castle Rock, Maine. One day, Cujo was chasing a rabbit through a field and pursued it towards a hollowed out log, which entered into a cavern. Cujo poked his head through it and his incessant barking awakened a bunch of bats that were sleeping in the cave. One of the bats bit Cujo on the nose and gave him rabies. Within a few days, Cujo went completely rabid. He attacked and killed his master, Joe Camber, and later took to munching on Joe's neighbor, Gary Pervier. His next victim was Castle Rock's sheriff, George Bannerman. Donna Trenton and her son, Tad, drove Donna's Pinto out to the Camber property in the hopes that Joe could make repairs on the car, which had now just died. Cujo terrorized the two of them, forcing them to remain in their car. Tad began hyper-ventilating from heat exhaustion as it had become the hottest day this section of Maine had seen in quite a number of years. Desperate to save her son and escape the ravenous dog, Donna Trenton made a break from the car and picked up a baseball bat that had been lying on the ground. She beat Cujo repeatedly with the bat until it broke, then took the sharpened broken piece and stabbed him with it until he died. Notes & Trivia * * In the 2018 Netflix adaptation of Stephen King's Gerald's Game, Jessie Burlingame refers to a German Shepherd named Prince as "Cujo'. * On the Hulu television series Castle Rock, reference is made to several news reports about a rabid dog. * A character named Cujo is featured in the "All Dogs Go to Heaven" episode of Supernatural. * A Missing Pet poster with Cujo's name on it, can be seen on the wall of a diner in the "Gray Matter" episode of Creepshow. The episode is based on a short story by Stephen King. Body Count # Joe Camber - Killed by Cujo. # Gary Pervier - Killed by Cujo. # George Bannerman - Killed by Cujo. Appearances * Cujo (novel) * Cujo (1983) See also External Links * Cujo at the Stephen King Wiki References ---- Category:1981 character deaths Category:1983 character deaths Category:Animals Category:Characters who are beaten to death Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Novel characters Category:Horror Film List Category:Dogs